Mr & Mrs Moon
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: Ally finds herself pregnant at 18 by her 6 month boyfriend and 3 1/2 year long best friend Austin Moon. Will Austin give everything up again for his child? How will their friends and families react? What will their enemies do with this news? Will this young couple be okay or will they crack under the pressure? Find out in Mr. & Mrs. Moon (re-written)


Austin & Ally

Mr. & Mrs. Moon

Characters

Alana Abany Rossi – Basile (66) – Ally's Maternal Grandma

Alexander Antonello Emilio (Alex) (21) – Vanessa's Husband

Allyson Marie Dawson (Ally) (18)

Austin Monica Moon (18)

Avalon Carolyn Jackson – Starr (Ava) (44) – Jimmy's Wife

Bethany Amanda Montgomery – Moon (Beth) – Austin's Paternal Grandma (64)

Brooklyn Jennifer Daniels (Brooke) (18)

Bryan Howard Parker (21) – Maggie's Boyfriend

Carrie Elizabeth Robinson (18)

Chelsea Skye Louis (7) – Ally's Step Sister

Chuck Stuart McCoy (16)

Dallas Anthony Kingston (18)

Deborah Juliet Rhodes – Dawson (Debby) (64) – Ally's Paternal Grandma

Dezmond Hatfield Wade (Dez) (18)

Didi Michelle Wade (16)

Ellington Lee Ratliff (21) – Lynch's Family Friend

Gabriel Arron Moon (19) (Gabe) – Austin's Older Brother

Gavin Mitchel Young (18)

Jackson Jonas Del La Rosa (J.J.) (13) – Trish's Little Brother

James Richard Starr Junior (J.R.) (10) – Kira's Little Brother

James Richard Starr (Jimmy) (47)

Kathryn Dana Ravens (Kathy) (19) – Gabe's Girlfriend

Kellie Anna Moon (Kel) (3) – Gabe & Kathy's Daughter

Kira Nichole Starr (17)

Lester Joshua Dawson (44)

Lilian Veronica Harper – Dawson (Lily) (44) – Ally's Step Mom

Madelyn Jasmine Moon (Madi) (6) – Austin's Little Sister

Margret Tabitha Starr (Maggie) (21) – Kira's Older Sister

Mark Lynch (52) – Stormie's Husband/Austin's Uncle

Michael Adam Moon (Mike) (44)

Mimi Abigail Kang – Moon (44)

Mindy Rose Jacobson (18)

Óscar Bruno Rivera (18) – Trish's Boyfriend

Patricia Maria Del La Rosa (Trish) (18)

Patrick Cameron Woodsly (Patty) (5) – Ally's Step Brother

Penny Alana Basile – Woodsly (44)

Piper Jessica Robinson (19)

Rebecca Justine Moon (Becky) (20) – Austin's Older Sister

Riker Anthony Lynch (23) – Austin's Cousin

Rocky Mark Lynch (20) – Austin's Cousin

Ross Shor Lynch (19) – Austin's Cousin

Rydel Mary Lynch (21) – Austin's Cousin

Ryland Michael Lynch (17) – Austin's Cousin

Steven Edward Moon (Steve) (59) – Austin's Paternal Grandfather

Stormie Lynch (46) – Mimi's Twin Sister/Austin's Aunt

Tilly Maine Thompson (18)

Trent Lucas Fredrick (18)

Valarie Ann Crawford (Val) (35)

Vanessa Nikki Dawson – Emilio (Vee) (21)

Zane Jaz Woodsly (45) – Ally's Step Dad

Colleges/Jobs

Becky – Orlando University (Reporter)

Gabe – Orlando Institute of Art (Chief)

Alex – Police Officer

Bryan – Columbia University (Writer)

Maggie – Columbia University (English Professor)

Vanessa – Miami University (Nurse)

Val – Producer

Ava – English Teacher

Jimmy – Owner Of Starr Records

Lily – Photographer

Mike & Mimi – Moon's Mattress Kingdom (MMK)

Penny – Writer

Zane – Editor

Ally's Second Album: Play My Song

1) Young and in Love

2) Dance Like Like No One's Watching

3) Sledgehammer

4) Fallin For You

5) Play My Song

6) Lie A Little Better

7) Heart By Heart

8) I Promise You

9) Love Me Like You Do

10) Chemicals React

11) Quicksand

12) I'm Me When I'm With You

13) You & Me & The Beat

14) Lucky ft. Austin

Austin's Third Album: Take It From The Top

1) One Step Closer

2) Best Day Of My Life

3) They Don't Know About Us

4) If My Heart Is A House

5) I've Got You

6) Take It From The Top

7) Music Sounds Better With You

8) Nothing Even Matters

9) Zero Gravity

10) Beethoven

11) Beautiful Soul

12) If I Can't Be With You

13) Be Your Everything

14) Lucky ft. Ally

Settings:

A&A Music Factory

MMK

Ally's House

Austin's House

Vanelli's

IHOP

Melody Diner

Chapter 1: Introduction

Ally's POV

Have you ever woken up in situation where you don't know what happened or what do next? Well that was me the morning after Kira's birthday party when I woke up in the hospital. I was lost, confused, and most importantly not pregnant anymore! Where are my babies? Where is Austin? And why I'm I in the hospital? Well I've got a 4 name answer for that last question. They are Brooke Daniels, Tilly Thompson, Trent Fredrick, & Val Crawford. Confused? Well maybe I should start at the beginning of the story. November 28th, 2014 also known as mine & Austin's 6 month anniversary.

A&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&A

"Alright kids that's enough lessons for today," Trish said.

"Thank you guys. We'll see you tomorrow," I said walking the kids out of the factory.

"So what are you and Austin going to do tonight?"

"We are having dinner on the beach. He's getting take out from our favorite restaurants."

"Sounds fun."

We both walked up to the practice room so that I could get changed. I decided on a light pink t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and a jean jacket. On my feet were hot pink converse and my hair was put up in a ponytail. I put on a pair of heart shaped earrings, my "Ally" necklace, my Moon & Sun pendant, the charm bracelet my dad gave me a few years ago and the bracelet Austin gave me for Christmas last year. My yellow bikini was on under my clothes. In my bag was my phone, wallet, songbook, some spare make-up, Austin's present, and a towel. It was 8:00 when I finished getting ready.

"Have fun on your date chica," Trish said as she saw Austin walking into the factory.

"Thanks Trish," I said before she gave me a hug and said a quick "good night" to Austin before walking out of the factory. Austin walked up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was wearing a pair of black cargo shorts, red tee-shirt, black blazer, and black & red Vans.

"Happy anniversary and early birthday Als," he said handing me a bouquet of lilies and orchids. Tomorrow's my birthday by the way.

"You remembered my two favorite types of flowers," I said smiling at him while putting them in some water.

"Of course. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

He held his hand out and I took it before he wrapped his fingers around mine before we walked out to Austin's blue 2013 BMW Z4 parked by my 2013 Nissan JUKE. In the backseat I saw a large picnic basket, a blanket, and his guitar. It was a 10 minute drive from the A&A Music Factory to the beach. When we got there he set up the blanket and took two plastic cups out filling them with sparkly cider.

"Can you believe we've been together for 6 months now?" He said taking out the food.

"It feels like it's been so much longer," I said as he put a salad and ravioli from Vanelli's (my favorite restaurant) in front of me and spaghetti and meatballs in front of him.

"I know."

"What's been your favorite date so far?"

"Music Festival/Fair. What about yours?"

"Music Festival/Fair."

We went to the Miami Music Festival/Fair as our re-do first date the weekend after prom. We saw Big Time Rush in concert which is one of my favorite bands. We talked about how well school, the music factory, and our own music was going as we were eating and waiting for us to be able to swim. I peeled off my clothes after he did. Reveling his muscular and toned chest I can feel him checking out my body as well. I ran towards the water to pull me out of the trance I was in him following me. We same for about an hour before we headed back to shore to eat desert and exchange presents. Once we got back to the blanket he pulled out take-out boxes from IHOP, a candle that was shaped as the number 18, and a match. He stuck the candle in the stack of chocolate chip pancakes and grabbed his guitar.

"I was sitting in my room thinking about everything that has happened to us since prom and that is when I came up with this song. Happy Anniversary and early birthday baby."

I don't wanna be famous,  
I don't want it if I can't be with you  
Everything I eat's tasteless  
Everything I see don't compare with you  
Paris, Monaco and Vegas  
I'd rather stay with you  
If I had to choose  
Baby, you're the greatest,  
And I got everything to lose,  
And I just wanna be with you  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby, give it all up, up, I'd give it all up  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And no Oscar, no Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
This sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!

I could sail around the whole world,  
But I still won't find a place,  
As beautiful as you, girl!  
And really who's got time to waste?  
I can't even see a future,  
Without you in it colors start to fade,  
Ain't no way I'm gonna lose ya,  
And nobody in the world could ever take your place!  
You're the kind I can't replace!  
And I can't ever get enough!

Baby, give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,  
If I can't be with you!  
All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And no Oscar, no Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
This sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

If I can't be with you!  
Oh, if I can't be with you!  
If I can't be with you!

All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks  
If I can't be with you!  
And no Oscar, no Grammy,  
No mansion in Miami  
This sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,  
If I can't be with you!

Once the song ended I looked up at him tears in my eyes. He lite the candle and looked up at me a smile on his face.

"Make a wish Als."

" _I wish that there will alway's be Auslly."_ I thought before I blew out the candle.

He took out two more IHOP take out boxes that were filled with ice cream. After we finished eating we took out our presents for each other. I gave him his first. I got him a customized guitar strap. It was orange (his favorite color) and had pictures of Music Notes, a heart with a pancake and pickle in it, the initials of his sisters and brother (MM, BM, & GM), a mattress (his parents), a camera (Dez), a manatee, a pancake,a Zailen, a shirt with cheetah print (Trish), a bag sugar and a sun (his sweet and warm personality), and A&A (Music Factory) all surrounding his name written in gold letters.

"Ally I love it. Thank you." He said grinning from ear to ear as he pulled me into a hug.

"Your welcome."

After he pulled away he took out a long but small box from the basket. I opened it to find a charm bracelet with 20 charms on it.

1) Corn Dog/Music Note

2) Songbook/Music Note

3) Red Cloud/Music Note

4) Butterfly/Music Note

5) Radio/Music Note

6) Tiara/Music Note

7) Teardrop/Music Note

8) Mask/Music Note

9) Football In A Basket/Music Note

10) Book/Music Note

11) Broken Heart/Music Note

12) Camera/Music Note

13) Tour Bus/Music Note

14) Cracked Songbook/Music Note

15) Dress With A Tie/Music Note

16) C.D./Music Note

17) Heart/Music Note

18) Tour Bus #2/Music Note

19) Lips/Music Note

20) Microphone/Music Note

"It's pretty Austin but um what do all these charms mean?"

Corn Dog/Music Note means the day that we meet.

Songbook/Music Note means the day we became partners.

Red Cloud/Music Note means the day we got to know each other.

Butterfly/Music Note means your first attempt to get over your stage fright.

Radio/Music Note means first time the world heard you singing.

Tiara/Music Note means our first dance.

Teardrop/Music Note means the day you almost left us for MUNY.

Mask/Music Note means the first we sang together on stage.

Football In A Basket/Music Note means the time we first told each other we liked each other.

Book/Music Note means the time you got over your stage fright.

Broken Heart/Music Note means the day we decided to just stay friends.

Camera/Music Note means our first fight.

Tour Bus/Music Note means the day I went on tour and you got a record deal.

Cracked Songbook/Music Note means the time you almost couldn't write for each other.

Dress With A Tie/Music Note means the day we got back together.

C.D./Music Note means your first album.

Heart/Music Note means the night we said "i love you" for the first time.

Tour Bus #2/Music Note means your first tour.

Lips/Music Note means the day we decided to take our relationship to the next level.

Microphone/Music Note means the time that I got my record deal back.

"And there's music notes in all of them because music is so important to us."

"Yep."

"This is one of best gifts I've ever gotten. Thank you."

"Your welcome." I pulled him into another hug after he put the bracelet on wrist.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," He said before giving me a quick kiss.

He looked down at the watch I got him for Christmas last year once he pulled away from me.

"It's getting late," he said.

"My dad & Lily aren't going to be home tonight. Maybe we can come over to my place," I whispered into his ear. He gave me a smirk before leaning down and giving me a kiss. After a few blissful moments he pulled away and started to pack up the stuff. In about 20 minutes we were at my house preparing our selves for the real fun part of this night. He sat the stuff down in the living room before we slipped off our jackets and shoes putting them in the hall closet. I took his hand leading him up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"I'll be right back," I told him as he sat down on my bed.

I went into the bathroom and took off my shirt and shorts reveling me only in my bikini. I walked back out of the bathroom to see Austin sitting up in the middle of my bed texting on his phone. I dog whistled to gain his attention and he looked back up at me his chocolate brown eyes the size of saucers. I walked up to him wrapping my arms around his neck and leaned down crashing my lips on his. He responded immediately wrapping his arms around my waist. He flicked my bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance which I gave letting our tongues explore each others mouths. I set my hands on his shoulders pushing him against my headboard. By now my legs were either side of him. After a few minutes I pulled away kissing his cheek, jawline, and then down his neck. When I got to his sensitive spot I bit down on it earning a moan by him. After a while I pulled away taking off his shirt and staring at the beauty beneath me.

"Like what you see?" He asked me as a cocky smirk appears on his face.

"Shut up," I said before kissing him again. During the kiss he flipped us over so he was now hovering over me. He pulled away after a moment and started kissing and sucking my neck. As he was working on my neck his hands were on my back untying the top of my bikini. Once he got it untied he pulled away from my neck and hovered over my breasts. He kissed both of my nipples before he started rolling them around with his fingers watching them grew with touch. After that he cupped one while leaning down and stated sucking on the other. I arched my back giving him more room. Within minutes he had moved on to the other one. While he was working on my breasts I unzipped his shorts and slid them down his legs. When he finished with my breasts he looked me in my eyes silently asking for permission. I nod my head before he slowly pulled the bikini bottoms off. After they were off he bent down touching his tongue to my clit before sticking a finger inside me. He took my clit in his mouth sucking it before sticking a second finger in. He released my clit after a few minutes before licking up and down my folds like I'm a Popsicle and sticking a third finger in. Pumping them in and out and it felt so good. After a while He took his fingers out and stuck his tongue into my entrance. My hands whet between his shoulder blades the nails digging into his skin. My body was on fire and I can feel an organism coming up. Damn this boy is so good at this. Of course we've had a lot of practice since our first time 4 months ago. His tongue sliding in and out of me while his hands squeezed my ass. An organism rocked me less then a minute latter as he smirked against my clit and I screamed out his name.

"AUSTIN!"

He lifted his head up and got off of me while I took a moment to cool down and he slid off his swim trunks reveling his voluminous package. He sat back down on the bed as I clambered on to him wrapping my hand around his dick and giving him a handjob. He looked up at me amused and curious. I've never given him a blowjob before but I figured that since tonights a special night for us and he just did wonders for me I should try it. I leaned down and started sucking on the tip of his dick before biting down on it gently causing him to moan. He tangled his hands in my hair pulling on it as I pushed more of him into my mouth bobbing my head up and down. I sucked on it creating suction as I pushed a little more in and he pulled on my hair harder moaning my name.

"ALLLY!"

I continued sucking while I took one of my free hands and squeezed his balls. After I put as much of his dick in as I could I sucked harder then ever squeezing his balls while he pulled on to my hair and continued yelling my name.

"ALLLY! I'M GONNA... AHHH!" He said pulling one hand out of my hair to grab my sheet as he started to shake out of pleasure as an organism rocked him. I gave his balls one last squeeze before slowly starting to release him. Once he was released he sat up taking deeps breaths as he was calming his body down. While he was doing that I went into the bathroom to wash my mouth out. Once I was done I lyed back down before he clambered back on top of me and crashed his lips on mine. We made out for what seemed like hours before he pulled away and lined himself in front of my entrance.

"I love you Ally," he said as he cupped my cheek.

"I love you too Austin."

He gave me another quick kiss before he looked up into my eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep."

He slowly pushed himself in earning a moan from me as I arch my back a little. He leaned down capturing my lips with his sweeping his tongue across my lips before I let it in pushing Austin deeper and deeper inside of me. He pulled out and pushed back in harder, faster, & deeper. Causing a loud moan from both of us.

"God Damn Austin," I say pushing my head deeper into my pillows.

"Ally, Ally, Ally," He whispers my name every time I can feel him fill me. Our moans getting louder, higher pitched, and less controlled as I wrap my legs around his waist bringing his closer as he gets deeper and deeper. I wrap my hands in his hair pulling on to it harder the deeper he goes.

"ALLY!"

"AUSTIN!"

I can feel my second organism of the night coming in faster and harder then the first one as I let out a scream. Austin gave a few more thrusts before pulling out completely crashing on top of me.

"That was amazing. Probably the best we've had," I say my breath still shallow.

"You can say that again," he said kissing the top of my head.

"God I love you," I said cupping and stroking his cheek before giving him a kiss.

"I love you," He said after I pulled away. We smiled at each other before finally getting up. I grabbed my cookie monster pj's while Austin grabbed a pair of boxers and gray sweatpants from my closet. After getting changed I plugged our phones in the chargers and saw Austin laying under the covers waiting for me to join him. I slid under the covers laying my head on Austin's chest while he wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby. I just realized something," Austin said in his worry voice.

"What?"

"We didn't use a condom."

"It's okay. I'm on birth control."

"Alright."

He kissed the top of my head again before we both drifted off to sleep.

A&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&AA&A

If I would've known what that night was going to bring I would've stopped him but as you can see I didn't. Get prepared because the next seven months are going to be a roller coaster ride.

 **Well that's all for chapter one of my new version of Mr. & Mrs. Moon. I hope you guys like this one as much as the other one. I'll update soon. **

**QOTC: Besides Auslly what's our favorite ship on A &A**

 **MA: Darrie (Dez & Carrie) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vanelli's** **if it's a real place, IHOP, any of the songs on their albums, or Austin & Ally. **

**I Do Own: Kelli, Patrick, Madi, Chelsea, J.R, Oscar, Becky, Gabe, Maggie, Bryan, Vanessa, & Alex, Ava, Lily, Zane, Beth, Debbie, Alana, & Steve **


End file.
